Recuerdos
by Kathe Matthews
Summary: Serie de drabbles de la vida de Draco y Harry como esposos. Y padres de Galatea, Scorpius y James.


**Título:** Recuerdos.

**Autora:** Cristal Bazadoni.

**Beta:** Amane Dolley ( en )

**Advertencias:** Slash/ChicoxChico, si no te gusta aún estás a tiempo de retirarte. M-preg.

**Resumen:** Serie de Drabbles de la vida de Draco y Harry como esposos y padres de Galatea, Scorpius y James.

**Disclaimer:** Draco y Harry le pertenecen a Rowling. Galatea, Mark, Scorpius y James son invención mía; excepto los nombres de Scorpius y James, que también le pertenecen a Rowling.

**«_ oOo _»**

—¡Malfoy! —gritó Harry. Llevaba esperando mucho rato para encontrarse al rubio solo.

—¿Qué quieres, Potter? —Draco se volteó al escuchar que le hablaban.

Harry lo estampó contra la pared en un movimiento rápido y le dio un beso.

—¿Qué carajos te pasa, Potter? —dijo el rubio cuando el beso terminó, aún sorprendido de aquél acto.

—Pasa, que ya no lo soporto más. ¡Te amo! —exclamó. Y así era, ya no lo soportaba, desde hacía un tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Draco Malfoy habían cambiado. Por otro lado, el rubio se quedó en shock.

—Yo… yo también te amo —susurró después de unos momentos, anonadado de que el azabache sintiera lo mismo por él. Aún con algo de temor, ambos se dieron otro beso.

**«_ oOo _»**

—¡Draco! —El rubio dio vuelta y se encontró con esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba.

—Harry —dijo aliviado. De inmediato se abrazaron. Llevaban meses sin verse—. No sabes la alegría que me da verte.

—A mí igual —suspiró contra su cuello. A lo lejos se escuchaban explosiones, gritos y llantos—. Draco, ¿quieres ser mi esposo?— pidió el azabache no queriendo pensar en lo que le esperaba allá.

—¿Qué? —titubeó y su cara se iluminó—. ¡Claro que sí!— Aceptó y se dieron un rápido beso. Se tenían que volver a separar, pero no les importaba, ellos sabían que estarían juntos muy pronto.

—Me tengo que ir ya —El ojiverde le dio otro beso en los labios y con pesar, empezó a alejarse.

—¡Harry! —gritó a los pocos segundos; el susodicho volteó—. ¡No dejes que ese maldito te mate, no me quiero quedar viudo antes de tiempo!— Harry sonrió y asintió.

—¡Te amo! —gritó en respuesta.

—¡Yo también!

Harry siguió su camino, tenía que enfrentarse al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, pero que él sí nombraba Voldemort; mientras, Draco se enfrentaría a unos cuantos mortífagos. Cada uno estaba ansioso y temeroso, pero sobretodo eso, se sentían contentos, porque cuando todo terminara, ellos serían felices.

**«_ oOo _»**

—Ron, estoy muy nervioso —decía Harry mientras trataba de peinar su cabellera azabache para que se viera un poco presentable, pero sus intentos eran en vano.

—La culpa la tienes tú por haberle pedido matrimonio al Hurón —El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

—Es que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con él —Harry se dio por vencido con su cabello y mejor se acomodó la corbata gris. Dentro de unos minutos se casaría con Draco y estaba nervioso.

—No te preocupes hermano —Ron se separó de él y puso una mano en el hombro del azabache—. Todo va a salir bien, no creo que el Hurón te deje plantado— agregó con malicia.

—Ron, no me pongas más nervioso de lo que ya estoy.

—Sólo quería darte apoyo. Ahora, tú tranquilo y vamos afuera que ya es hora.

Harry sólo asintió y avanzó seguido del pelirrojo.

Estando afuera, Ron lo dejó solo porque fue a sentarse con su pareja, Blaise Zabinni. Harry miraba a todos lados, nervioso, no se esperaba que medio Londres Mágico se reuniera para presenciar su matrimonio con Draco Malfoy. »Ese es el precio de ser el Salvador del Mundo Mágico«, pensó.

De pronto vio a su rubia obsesión y todo desapareció, sólo existían ellos dos. Sus nervios se esfumaron.

**«_ oOo _»**

El rubio vio llegar a su esposo y de inmediato acudió a su encuentro.

—¡Harry! —exclamó al momento que lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en los labios.

—Hola, amor, ¿qué sucede, por qué estás tan feliz?

—Te tengo una buena noticia —respondió alegre.

—Y, ¿cuál es?

—Estoy embarazado.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Lo dices en serio?!

—Claro —Harry lo abrazó por la cintura y cargándolo le dio un beso.

—Draco, qué feliz me haces.

**«_ oOo _»**

Estaban en San Mungo. Desde hacía tres horas que no sabía nada de Draco y Harry ya estaba muy preocupado; »¿Y si le paso algo a Draco o a mi bebé?«. Narcissa, Lucius, Ron, Blaise, Hermione, Theo, Neville, Arthur y Molly estaban ahí, dándole su apoyo. Ellos también esperaban que nada le hubiera pasado a los dos.

—Harry, hermano, te aseguró que el Hurón está bien —lo reconfortó Ron sentándose a su lado. El azabache sólo asintió.

—Además, Draco es muy fuerte —lo secundó Hermione. Harry internamente agradecía que tanto el pelirrojo como la castaña estuvieran allí para apoyarlo en esos momentos.

—Familiares del señor Malfoy —dijo un medimago haciendo acto de presencia, llevaba una túnica verde olivo. Harry de inmediato se levantó.

—Yo soy su esposo —anunció nervioso.

—Felicidades señor Potter, su esposo ya dio a luz —Harry no pudo evitar emocionarse.

—¿Puedo pasar a verlo? —preguntó. El medimago pasó su vista por todos los presentes que estaban igual de emocionados y luego regresó su vista a él.

—Por supuesto. Ya después podrán pasar los demás —Todos asintieron—. Sígame por favor.

Harry lo siguió por varios pasillos hasta la habitación correspondiente. Al entrar se encontró a Draco recostado en una camilla, se veía cansado. Se acercó hasta colocarse a su lado y le tomó la mano.

—Harry, amor.

—Hola, Draco.

—¿Ya viste a la bebé? —le preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? ¿Fue niña?

—Sí, aunque no la he visto.

En ese instante, por la puerta entró una medimaga que traía un pequeño bulto en los brazos, envuelto en una cobijita rosa. Ella les sonrió amistosamente y se acercó a ambos.

—Señores Malfoy, aquí les traigo a su bebé —Harry extendió sus brazos y la joven le puso el pequeño bultito en brazos. No pudo evitar sonreír, la bebé realmente era preciosa, tenía una matita de color rubio como cabello, y como si sintiera el cambio de brazos, abrió los ojitos y el azabache vio un color verde esmeralda. Su bebé tenía los ojos de su madre y por consecutiva, los de él.

—Déjame verla —pidió Draco a su lado acomodándose mejor en la camilla hasta quedar totalmente sentado. Harry se sentó a su lado y acercándole a la pequeña dejó que ahora fuera él quien la cargara—. Es preciosa— susurró embelesado. La beba sólo los miraba con curiosidad a través de sus pequeños ojos, luego, sonrió tiernamente.

—Señores —dijo la medimaga llamando su atención. Aún seguía ahí, con un pergamino entre las manos—. Lamento molestarlos, pero necesito el nombre de la bebé.

Ni Harry, ni Draco habían pensado en un nombre para su bebé, pues no querían saber cuál sería el sexo de su hijo, ellos esperaban que fuera sorpresa. En ese momento tenían que pensar en un nombre rápido.

—Lillian —contestó Harry.

—Pero a mí me gusta el nombre de Galatea —replicó Draco.

—¿Y si se llama Lillian Galatea? —sugirió.

—Lillian Galatea Malfoy-Potter —dijo el rubio hacia la medimaga que sólo asintió rápidamente y anotó el nombre de la beba en el pergamino.

Eso sólo era el inicio de una nueva vida.

**«_ oOo _»**

Harry estaba en la mansión Malfoy-Potter, se encontraba sentado en una mecedora en la habitación de Galatea con ella en brazos, la pequeña ya tenía tres meses de nacida y le estaba dando el biberón. Draco había salido de improvisto sin decir a dónde iba y todavía no regresaba.

—¡Harry, Harry, Harry! —escuchó gritar a Draco desde el primer piso, provocando que Galatea se pusiera a llorar.

—¡Aquí estoy! —respondió con otro grito. Total, Galatea ya estaba llorando. Momentos después el rubio entraba a la habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Estoy embarazado.

—¿De nuevo? —Harry se levantó de la mecedora y aún con la pequeña en brazos, se acercó a él para abrazarlo—. No sabes cuánta felicidad me da, otro bebé.

Le dio un beso en los labios que fue fervientemente correspondido.

—Hola, princesita —dijo el rubio a Galatea quitándola de los brazos de su esposo.

—Le estaba dando de comer —dijo el azabache enseñándole el biberón.

—A ver, ahora yo le doy —se sentó en donde antes había estado Harry—. Princesa, tendrás un hermanito— Y como si la pequeña entendiera, comenzó a reír.

—Al parecer le dio gusto.

—Eso creo.

**«_ oOo _»**

Nueve meses después, Harry se encontraba de nuevo en San Mungo, hacía unos meses, después de que supiera que Draco estaba embarazado, se habían enterado de que serían gemelos y tuvieron que comprar las cosas al doble. En esos momentos, ya llevaba cinco horas esperando tener noticias de Draco. Los señores Malfoy también estaban con él, acompañándolo. Galatea también parecía feliz, abrazada a aquél peluche en forma de dragón que su rubio padre le hubiese dado tres meses atrás. Era increíble, que dentro de un mes aquella pequeña cumpliera un año de vida.

—Familiares del señor Malfoy —pidió un medimago haciendo acto de presencia.

—Somos nosotros —respondieron tres voces a coro.

—Pueden pasar —Todos asintieron y siguiendo al medimago, los cuatro pasaron a ver a Draco.

—Hola, Draco —saludó Harry sentándose a un lado de él.

—Harry. Madre, padre —Los dos Malfoy hicieron una inclinación con la cabeza a modo de saludo. Galatea se removió en los brazos de Narcissa, y ésta al entender que quería estar con Draco, la puso en los brazos de su padre.

—Papi —balbuceó, dándole un torpe beso en la mejilla y acomodándose en los brazos de Draco hasta quedar acostada. Todos se sorprendieron, esa era la primera palabra de Galatea.

—¿Hablaste? —susurró el feliz rubio.

—Ti —contestó.

—Buenas tardes —saludó una medimaga entrando por la puerta, en los brazos, traía dos pequeños bultos envueltos en mantitas color azul—. Aquí les traigo a los bebés— añadió después. Harry tomó a un bebé y Draco devolviendo a Galatea a los brazos de su abuela, tomó al segundo bebé.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Galatea con sus ojitos llenos de ávida curiosidad mirando el bulto que Draco tenía en los brazos.

—Es tu hermanito —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Helmanito?

—Draco, tiene el cabello negro y los ojos verdes —festejó Harry, mirando al bebé que tenía cargado.

—Y este tiene los ojos grises y el cabello negro.

—¿Cómo se llamaran?

—James —respondió Galatea observando aún, al bebé que tenía cargado Draco.

—¿Así quieres que se llame? —cuestionó Harry.

—Ti —contestó la niña feliz.

—Entonces este bebé se llamará James Sirius Malfoy-Potter —dijo Harry mirando al bebé que Draco tenía en brazos. La medimaga atenta a todo, anotó el nombre en el pergamino que tenía entre las manos.

—Dlaly —balbuceó Galatea apuntando al bebé que Harry tenía cargado.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Harry.

—¡Dlaly!

—¿Por qué? —dijo Draco.

—Dlaco, Haly, ¡Dlaly! —exclamó Galatea riendo y dando pequeños aplausos.

—Yo creo que dice Drarry —inquirió de pronto Narcissa—. ¿Verdad que dices Drarry, Galatea?

—Ti —dijo la rubia aplaudiendo.

—A mí me gusta, porque es una mezcla de Draco y Harry —reflexionó el azabache.

—Pero yo quiero que se llame Scorpius —replicó el rubio.

—Entonces que sea Scorpius Drarry.

—De acuerdo, Scorpius Drarry Malfoy-Potter —concordó Draco feliz. La medimaga inmediatamente anotó el segundo nombre en el mismo pergamino.

—Con su permiso —dijo segundos después saliendo de la habitación, ya con el formulario lleno.

—Gracias amor, por darme estos tres regalos —Harry le dio un beso a Draco. Galatea se puso a aplaudir contenta por lo que veía y los recién nacidos comenzaron a llorar.

**«_ oOo _»**

—Adiós papi —se despidió una Galatea de once años lista para partir a Hogwarts. Toda la familia se encontraba en el andén 9 ¾, incluidos los gemelos, querían despedirse de la pequeña rubia.

—Te cuidas, princesa —comentó un Draco que no creía que estuviera a punto de llorar.

—Claro, papi —Dejó de abrazarlo para ir a abrazar a Harry—. Adiós, pá.

—Adiós, Gala.

—Enanos, ahí les encargo a mis papás, ¿eh? —advirtió sonriente a James y a Scorpius.

—Adiós, hermanita —dijo Scorpius soltando algunas lágrimas.

—Scor, no llores que luego harás que me ponga a llorar y no quiero.

—De acuerdo —Scorpius se secó las lágrimas.

—Adiós Lillian —James extendió la mano a modo de despedida. Galatea en lugar de darle la mano, lo acercó a ella y lo abrazó.

—Acuérdate de que me gusta que me digan Galatea… te extrañaré mucho.

—Yo también.

El expreso hizo ruido y la familia Malfoy-Potter supo que Galatea se tenía que ir ya.

—Bien princesa, el expreso está a punto de partir —anunció Draco empezando a llorar. Le dolía ver que su princesa ya no estaría con él.

—Adiós, papi —Galatea le limpió las lágrimas—. No llores, pronto nos volveremos a ver—agregó con una sonrisa, aún así, Draco sabía que se pondría a llorar de un momento a otro. Galatea les dio un abrazo a todos y se fue, pero antes de hacerlo gritó:

—¡Los extrañaré!

—¡Nosotros a ti!

Galatea se acomodó en un compartimiento y sólo estando sola se permitió llorar. Vería a sus papás y a sus hermanos hasta Navidad. Y para eso faltaba mucho.

**«_ oOo _»**

—¡Mira, Harry, una carta de Galatea! —gritó Draco. En un instante, Harry, Scorpius y James lo tenían rodeado.

—¿Y qué dice? —preguntó Harry ansioso. Tan sólo habían pasado dos días desde que Galatea se fuese a Hogwarts y ya todos la extrañaban.

Draco abrió la carta y comenzó a leer:

—Hola a todos. No saben cómo los extraño; ya sé que han pasado dos días pero para mí ha sido una eternidad.

»La verdad no sé qué escribir, ya saben que a mí no se me da esto de las palabras, pero bueno. Supongo que están ansiosos por saber en qué casa terminé; la verdad estoy súper feliz, porque me tocó en la casa que yo quería, sólo espero que ustedes estén felices por mí. Bueno, para no darles largas, la casa en la que quedé fue: ¡Slytherin!

»Así que, papá Draco, espero mi regalo. Quedé en la misma casa que tú. Por otro lado, papá Harry, espero no haberte decepcionado.

»En fin, ya no sé qué más decir; los dejo. Un saludo a todos y espero que me estén extrañando tanto como yo los extraño a ustedes.

Lillian Galatea Malfoy-Potter

P. D. Matt les envía saludos. Sí, Matt Weasley-Zabinni, el hijo de tío Ron y tío Blaise. ¡También está en Slytherin!

Los gemelos sonrieron y Draco volvió a doblar el pergamino.

—Qué orgulloso estoy de mi princesa.

Harry estaba un tanto triste, él quería que Galatea quedara en Gryffindor, pero como era de esperar por la forma de ser de ella, terminaría en la misma casa de la que formó parte el rubio patriarca de la familia. Quitando eso, estaba feliz por su hija.

**«_ oOo _»**

En el andén 9 ¾.

—Scorpius, James, procuren no hacer muchas travesuras —advirtió Draco, suponiendo que esos dos se meterían en muchos problemas apenas pusieran un pie dentro del castillo.

—Claro —aceptaron los dos inocentemente.

—Niños, vengan —Ambos se acercaron a Harry—. Les voy a regalar algo, y quiero que lo utilicen bien, ¿si?— Los niños asintieron felices y Harry les extendió una caja.

—¿Qué es esto? —quiso saber Scorpius.

—No lo abran hasta que estén en Hogwarts. Y lo cuidan bien, no quiero saber que los perdieron.

—De acuerdo —Los dos pequeños asintieron sin saber que ahí dentro se encontraban el Mapa del Merodeador y la Capa de Invisibilidad. Harry esperaba que sus hijos los utilizaran bien.

—¿Qué les regalaste? —cuestionó Galatea llevando puesto ya, su uniforme de Slytherin—. ¿Por qué a mí no me regalas nada?

—Perdón Galatea, pero el regalo era para niños —La muchacha se cruzó de brazos.

—Niños, ya se tienen que ir —interrumpió Draco.

—Adiós —dijeron los gemelos mientras se alejaban corriendo para elegir un compartimiento de su agrado.

—Bueno, entonces yo también ya me voy —anunció Galatea. Abrazó a Draco y a Harry con una última sonrisa—. Los extrañaré mucho.

—Adiós, princesa, trata de que tus hermanos no se metan en problemas.

—Trataré. Adiós —Y con esas palabras, los hijos del matrimonio Malfoy-Potter se fueron directamente a Hogwarts.

**«_ oOo _»**

—Harry, recibí una carta de los gemelos y otra de Galatea —Harry se sentó a un lado de Draco y los dos empezaron a leer:

»Hola, papás. Ya saben que nosotros no nos andamos con rodeos, como Galatea. Así que les diremos que los dos quedamos en Gryffindor. Papá Harry, cómpranos el regalo que nos prometiste. Los queremos a los dos. Adiós.

P. D. El regalo nos encantó, ya tenemos listas algunas 'cosas' por hacer y que nos serán muy útiles.

Scorpius Drarry Malfoy-Potter

James Sirius Malfoy

—¿De qué regalos hablan? —inquirió Draco con la ceja levantada.

—No sé de qué hablan —se defendió Harry haciéndose el desentendido. Draco tan sólo lo miró, ese azabache tendría que explicarle muchas cosas—. Ahora lee la carta de Galatea— pidió, intentando cambiar el tema.

»Supongo que James y Scorpius les escribieron la carta 'más' larga que seguro han escrito en su corta vida. Seguro ya les dijeron que quedaron en Gryffindor, la verdad, eso lo sospechaba, ya saben, por todo eso de la valentía Gryffindoriana y bla bla bla, sin insultar, papá Harry. Hoy no tengo muchas palabras para decirles, tan sólo que los extraño mucho. Aunque estoy un poco decepcionada, yo quería que quedaran en Slytherin, pero ni modo.

Los quiere demasiado, Lillian Galatea Malfoy-Potter.

**«_ oOo _»**

—Mira, ahí está Galatea —señaló Scorpius viendo el nombre de su hermana en el Mapa del Merodeador.

—¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? —preguntó un interesado James.

—Una pequeña bromita respondió Scorp sonriendo con malicia.

—¿A Galatea? —Scorp asintió—. ¿No nos acusará con nuestros padres?

—James, no seas así. Además, no creo que Galatea se entere de que fuimos nosotros. Entonces, ¿me ayudas?

—De acuerdo —Scorpius tomó la capa de invisibilidad y los dos se cubrieron con ella. Primera parada: hacerle una broma a Galatea.

—¿Con quién está? —preguntó James.

—Con Matt y un tal Mark —respondió el otro mirando el Mapa.

—¿Mark?

—Sí… ¿no es el hijo del maestro de Herbología?

—Creo que sí.

—Bueno, no importa; a él también le tocará broma. Aunque sea hijo del maestro de Herbología —Cuando los encontraron, los tres Slytherin estaban en uno de los tantos pasillos de Hogwarts, platicando—. James, es nuestro momento.

James sacó de su túnica una pequeña bola de color negro, hasta parecía inofensiva. Scorpius la destapó y la deslizó hasta los tres Sly. Esperaron solo unos segundos y la bola explotó llenándolos a todos de una sustancia color verde vómito, olía tan mal, que podría decirse que era heces de Hipogrifo. Todo el lugar se llenó de un humo negro y los Sly comenzaron a toser.

—¡Scorpius Drarry y James Sirius! ¡Me las van a pagar! —Los gemelos se fueron sigilosamente, aún no saliendo de la impresión; Galatea sabía que habían sido ellos.

Ahora tendrían que convencerla, o mejor dicho, chantajearla, para que no les dijera nada a sus padres.

**«_ oOo _»**

Era Navidad, y los hijos de Draco y Harry por fin regresarían a casa.

—Hola, papi —dijo una sonriente Galatea corriendo hacia Draco para darle un abrazo—. Te extrañe tanto.

—¿Y a mí? —preguntó un ofendido Harry. Galatea soltó a Draco y rápidamente cerró sus brazos entorno al cuello de Harry.

—A ti también.

—Hola —saludaron Scorpius y James cuando llegaron a lado de los mayores.

—¿Cómo se la han pasado? —preguntó Harry.

—Muy bien —se apresuró a decir James.

—Sí, muy bien —repitió una sarcástica Galatea—. Se la han pasado estupendo gastándoles bromas a los demás.

—¿Eso es cierto? —indagó Draco.

—Por supuesto que no, papi. Sólo lo dije por decir algo —La rubia miró nerviosa a todos lados. Scorpius y James la habían amenazado: si ella decía algo a sus padres de que hacían bromas a los demás, una persona en especial —entiéndase Mark Nott-Longbottom— se enteraría de cierta carta de amor que la chica había escrito de su puño y letra, pero que no se había atrevido a entregar por miedo—. ¿Por qué no nos vamos ya? Tengo mucha hambre—añadió nerviosa.

—Hola, Galatea —dijo alguien a sus espaldas. La chica en cualquier lugar reconocería esa voz.

—Hola, Mark —correspondió el saludo, sonrojada.

—Oye, se te olvido esto —explicó extendiendo un libro llamado "Conquista en Londres: ¿Un amor verdadero?". Era una novela muggle de amor, que ella se había comprado tiempo atrás. James y Scorpius se aguantaban la risa.

—Gracias —Tomó el libro y lo escondió entre su ropa rápidamente.

—De nada. Espero vernos pronto.

—Claro —Se dieron un abrazo y el chico se fue.

—¿Quién era? —interrogó un celoso Draco.

—Mark Nott-Longbottom. Un amigo —respondió rápidamente.

—El hijo de Neville y Nott —comentó Harry. Galatea asintió.

—Bien, ya vámonos —apresuró Scorpius.

**«_ oOo _»**

—Papis, tengo una noticia que dar —anunció una Galatea de quince años; estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo tomarían sus padres la noticia.

—¿Cuál? —La familia se había encontrado cenando cuando la única mujer de la familia les habló, causando que toda la atención se centrara en ella. antes de poder decir nada, un elfo apareció haciendo un pequeño 'plop'.

—Amo Harry, señor, afuera hay un joven pidiendo entrar, señor, ¿Dinky debe dejarlo pasar? —Si podía, Galatea se puso más nerviosa.

—¿Quién es, Dinky?

—No quiso dar nombre, amo Harry, sólo pide entrar.

—De acuerdo, que pase.

El elfo desapareció e instantes después un muchacho de alrededor de quince años, pelo castaño y ojos azules hacia acto de presencia en el comedor.

—¿Mark? —dijo Draco sorprendido, no entendía qué hacía el hijo de Neville y Theo allí—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo lo invité —respondió Galatea nerviosa.

—¿Para qué? —cuestionó Harry.

—Es que… él.. —La rubia no sabía qué decir.

—Señor Draco, señor Harry, vine personalmente para informarles que Galatea y yo somos novios.

—¡¿Qué?! Lillian Galatea Malfoy-Potter, ¡explícame esto! —exigió Draco, enojado, no podía creer que su princesa tuviera novio, era tan pequeña. Pero lo que más le dolía, era que ella no hubiera tenido la confianza para decirle.

—Papi, déjame explicarte —Galatea se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento.

—Draco, tranquilízate —le dijo Harry—. Galatea, ¿puedes decirnos desde cuando son novios?— El moreno era el más tranquilo de los dos patriarcas. Aunque él entendía a Draco, estaba enojado con Galatea, pero más sufría porque la rubia no hubiera tenido la confianza suficiente para decírselo.

—Desde hace una semana —contestó Mark, abrazado a Galatea intentando que ésta no llorara.

—¿Desde hace una semana? —preguntó Draco sorprendido, él pensaba que tenían más tiempo saliendo.

—Sí, es que primero les quería decir —indicó Galatea correspondiendo el abrazo de Mark.

—Pensaba que tenían más tiempo —Draco de pronto se sintió tonto, haciendo tal parafernalia por un noviazgo que llevaba sólo una semana.

—Entonces, ¿qué dicen? —aventuró una Galatea ansiosa.

—Estoy feliz por ti, hija —dijo Harry y ella corrió a abrazarlo.

—Gracias, papá —agradeció la chica aguantando las lágrimas.

—Entonces eres nuestro cuñado —razonó Scorpius.

—¡Bienvenido a la familia! —exclamaron ambos gemelos a coro. Los novios sólo rieron.

—Gracias —dijo Mark sonriendo.

—Pero eso sí… —comenzó Scorpius.

—Si haces llorar a Galatea… —siguió James.

—¡Te haremos la vida imposible! —terminaron ambos al unísono.

—Descuiden, nunca la haré llorar —Galatea se acercó a Mark, y estaban a punto de darse un beso cuando Draco los interrumpió.

—Nada de besos frente a mí —les advirtió con los brazos cruzados.

—Disculpe.

—Pero papi, tú siempre te das besos con mi papá y no decimos nada —replicó una enfurruñada Galatea.

—Eso es diferente. Además, estamos casados.

—Entonces, ¿no estás enojado?

—Por supuesto que no.

Draco se tenía que hacer a la idea de que su princesa ya había crecido.

**«_ oOo _»**

En la actualidad.

—Oye, papi —dijo Galatea—, ¿me das permiso para salir con Mark?

—¿A dónde? —Draco puso toda su atención en su hija—, si se puede saber.

—Es que hoy cumplimos un año de novios y me tiene una sorpresa.

—¿Cumplen un año?

—Es lo que te estoy diciendo. ¿Me dejas?

—¿Ya le avisaste a Harry?

—No necesito decírselo, luego me diría que sí.

—Bien. Te doy permiso; pero regresas temprano.

—Claro, papi.

—Y nada de que no vienes a dormir a casa, porque voy por ti aunque no quieras.

—Descuida, papi, no hay problema —Galatea se despidió y dándole un beso en la mejilla se fue a su habitación para cambiarse.

—Scorpius, James —llamó el rubio después de que su pequeña se fuera. Ambos entraron al despacho con rapidez.

—¿Si?

—Necesito que vigilen a Galatea y a Mark.

—Draco, no hagas nada. Luego Gala perderá toda la confianza que te tiene —advirtió Harry con los brazos cruzados.

—Pero Harry.

—Te aseguro que no harán nada malo. Sólo festejan su primer año de novios.

—De acuerdo —acepto a regañadientes el rubio.

—Entonces, ¿no la seguimos? —preguntó James.

—No —dijo Draco rendido.

—Entonces, James, vamos a hacer lo de hace rato —dijo Scorp.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo? —cuestionó Harry.

—Nada, padre —respondió rápido Scorpius.

—Más les vale no hacer nada malo —Los niños se fueron dejando solos a Harry y Draco.

—Harry, ¿por qué no me dejas seguir a Galatea?

—Draco, tú sabes que ella te tiene mucha confianza, y si haces algo que la defraude ya no confiaría en ti —Draco se puso en pie y abrazó a Harry.

—Por eso te amo tanto —se besaron, disfrutando de ese momento tan íntimo que ambos disfrutaban. Draco y Harry seguían enamorados como hacía años, aunque tuvieran treinta y cuatro años, lo seguían estando como si fuese el primer día.

—Disculpen —dijo Galatea entrando al despacho. Ambos se separaron sonrojados—. Pero ya llegó Mark— El matrimonio Malfoy-Potter salió detrás de su hija.

—Buenas tardes, señores, les aseguro que traeré a Galatea temprano.

—Eso espero —dijo Draco.

—Descuide, la cuidaré.

—Adiós, papis, regresaré más tarde —se despidió Galatea yéndose con Mark.

—No puedo creerlo —bufó Draco una vez estando solos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry desconcertado.

—Mi princesa ya creció.

**«_ oOo _»**

—¿A dónde te llevó? —Fue lo primero que dijo Draco al ver a su hija—. Espero que a un lugar digno de un Malfoy.

—Buenas tardes, papi, yo también te extrañé. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta: me llevó a un parque de diversiones.

—¿Muggle?

—Sí.

—Hola, hija —saludó Harry entrando a la habitación—. ¿Te divertiste?

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

—Y ¿ese oso? —preguntó reparando en el gran oso blanco que Galatea traía en el brazo.

—¡Me lo regaló Mark! —exclamó con los ojos brillantes.

—Harry, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡La llevó a un parque muggle!

—¿Y eso qué, Draco? Si él quiso llevarla al mundo muggle, no veo por qué no pueda hacerlo. Lo importante es que se haya divertido.

—Gracias, papá. Bien, yo ya me voy. Adiós —dijo y subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

—Draco, ¿puedes hacer el favor de no decir esos comentarios?

—¡Pero la llevó al mundo muggle!

—Draco, eso no importa.

—Pero… —intentó replicar pero fue callado con un beso de parte de su azabache esposo, Harry.

_Y esto son sólo algunas de las cosas que han vivido Draco y Harry. Junto a sus hijos._

**Cristal Bazadoni.**


End file.
